Hope
by RenRawrzBby
Summary: When the Volturi comes after bella and her new baby, the cullens and Bella must flee. She leaves her child in the hands of her kinds mortal enemy, will jacob prove to be a good father? what happens 17 years later when the cullens return to forks? R&R Plea
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok so I'm kind of new to this so please don't hate me. I just came up with this idea, and if it's similar to someone else's, I'm really sorry I didn't intentionally steal any ideas or plots. Reviews are awesome! Thanks**

**Rendee**

"Jake I need you to do this for me," the woman spoke in deep hushed tones, as the little infant slept soundly in the young lady's arms.

"Bells I can't take care of a kid…how…what…" the woman looked pained and worn.

"Please Jake It's not safe for her…I just…Please…please Jake…take care of my baby…for me…Please?" The woman broke down in tears. He looked into her eyes and nodded sadly. The woman hugged him, and wiped her tears. She turned to walk towards the silver Volvo parked on the street.

"Bella Wait!" she looked back to the man.

"What?" she yelled getting antsy.

"What…What's its name?"

"Hope." She smiled, tears streaming down her face.

**AN: Thanks for reading! If you liked it please review and I'll write more!**

**-Rendee**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing! The comments and hints were very helpful as well. I have the story pretty much planned out as of now, so, LONGER CHAPTERS IT IS! Okay I just wanted to make things clear that hope is, Edward and Bella's daughter, please don't tell me I can't do that, it's fan fiction, I can do that. So I'll give you hint, she's half vampire, living with werewolves, where will that lead her? Makes you wonder, huh? Okie, well reviews are awesome!**

**Hope's POV**

I slid out of my Father figure Jacob's Rabbit gracefully, and stood outside La Push High, pulling on my uneven strings attached to my hoodie nervously. I'd been dreading the day I would have to go back to high school. Everyone hated me there, except my friends of course. They were like my big brothers, always protecting me.

You see, I kind of went through this phase, or growths spurt, where I changed from an awkward ugly duckling, to a beautiful, graceful swan. Weird right? My mid length caramel colored hair flipped and curled all in the right places. Dark chocolate brown and bronze natural highlights added to my perfect hair. I had sharp features, and high cheekbones, with pale skin, and blood red lips. To finish it off, I had gold eyes with dark almost black shades around them. No amount of make-up could make anyone's eyes "POP" more than mine did. Dang.

Every girl would call me "Hope the hoe" and spread rumors, snickering when I would mess up or do something, dare I say it, "Un-perfect." What did they expect from me, to grow wings and sing hallelujah? How about I just wear a halo.

"DELYN!" I jumped on the poor sole of my best friend who was like a brother to me, well his dad raised me, so technically, he was pretty much a brother.

"HOTTIE HOPE!" he used the nickname I had always hated, ever since he and my friends joked about me turning into a beautiful swan. I groaned and rolled my eyes, as the guys laughed.

They all pouted, and to my dislike I smiled. I couldn't stay mad at these guys for more than a second, sadly. I took a good look around me. There was my best friend Delyn Black, who was a junior like me. Then there was the twins Bryce and Blake Uley, who were freshmen. They had an older sister in college named Leanne. Then there was Cody, Paul's son, who always fought with Brendon, Jared's son. Cody was a sophomore, where as Brendon was our only senior in the group. Jasey or Jason Call finished our clique off; he was my age as well.

We all sat against the huge oak tree in the freezing rain, none of us got cold though, so it didn't matter to us.

"Sam wanted me to tell everyone that me, Delyn, and Brendon are on patrol tonight," Blake spoke up. Bryce and he looked upset, seeing as they always went on patrol together.

"Cheer up you guys, at least you don't have to be with the terrible twosome," I scoffed jerking my finger towards Brendon and Cody who were, as usual, fighting.

"One of thems enough," Delyn muttered rolling his eyes. I laughed energetically.

"Come on guys, it's time for school, you know, where you use your brain, or at least what little you have of one." I giggled as they all tickled me merciless.

"So it's pick on hop time I see?" I broke into more hysterics as they tickled me harder. Cody ran up, and ruined our fun.

"Hate to break it to you guys but there's a new family in town." We were all silent trying to figure out the important part.

"A family of vampires," Cody said waiting for our mouths to drop open.

**AN: okay, I know, cliff hanger. All the more reason to review! **

**10 reviews and more story will follow suit. **

**I know, I'm that evil. So please Review!! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry but I don't plan on updating until I get more reviews. Also I'm planning fluff for the next chapter! ******** I already have a couple chapters written, I just need reviews to post them….soooooo….**

**REVIEW DANGIT! PLEASE??**

**Oh and some of you might be confused as it has been brought to my attention so**

**Hope is not really vampire. Well she's got the appearance and super speed of one. Not as strong or as fast as a vampire, but pretty strong and fast for a human. Everything else is normal. **

**SHE DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT HER MOM AND DAD. She loves Jacob as her father, and has never met her parents, frankly she doesn't even know if they are alive. That I shall not answer though. Hehe**

**She knows about the pack and considers herself part of it, which is why it sounds like she's a werewolf, because as far as she's concern she practically is one.**

**Answer any questions? Well, again review! **

**By the way what should be the pairings in this story?**

**Hope/Delyn(like this choice)**

**Hope/Jacob(would be a little weird)**

**Hope/other pack member(new generation)**

**Hope/Brendon/Delyn?(do I smell jealousy?) **

**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE!**

**Hope: NUMBER 1!!**

**Me: QUITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! YOU GUYS ARE SO…AWESOMEALISTICAL! Is that a word? I guess not…cool beans new word! Sorry I get distracted easily…hehe…ehhh, ANYWAYS, I FRIEKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Well, you know what I mean. YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SO HAPPY! I wasn't feeling good today, and your reviews cheered me up. 23 REVIEWS AFTER TWO CHAPTERS! GAHHHHH! I just went back to school from spring break, and it hasn't rained yet, thank gosh. I mean, last year the first couple of weeks of summer was just rain. It sucked, majorly. As you all very well know I owe you a chapter. HEY DO ANY OF YOU ACTUALLY READ THESE?? Just wondering. If you do, thank you very much. I'm warning you right now about cliffies, I'm in that kinda mood. Hehe KEEP REVIEWING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL READERS! **

**-Ren (who is feeling creative!)**

**Hope**

Brendon growled from behind me, "What do those leeches want?"

"More like living ice cubes!" I laughed. Everyone broke off into chuckles. I was always the one to break the ice, don't ask what that means, because I never found out where this "Ice" was either.

"So, really what the hell do they want?" Bryce challenged. He looked around forgetting that he was at school, getting to use to Emily's scowling and swatting. We could all secretly hear the "language" followed by a thump on the head, which earns a moan from Bryce, in our minds.

"They're in forks, so it's not our problem, apparently they come in peace," Brendon sneered rolling his eyes. "That's never going to happen."

"But when they do come onto our land or break the treaty…" Delyn twitched his eyebrows suggestively.

"Those living ice cubes are ours," Cody smiled quoting me, and turned to wink. A chorus of chuckles, followed by the bell followed the end of our conversation.

I followed the pack gracefully taking my spot between Delyn and Brendon at the head. People cleared out as we made our way around splitting up to go to first period. Thankfully, I had Brendon and Del in my next class. We walked in claiming our seats near the back. My friend Kacee claimed the seat next to me, flipping her hair and waving to Brendon flirtatiously. She leaned back and stretched and then took out a notepad and pen scribbling something down. Then she passed it to me and faced the front, a small smile grazing her lips.

_Look at you! Holy good charlotte, are those highlights!? Hmmmm??_

_Who's the boy?? Is it Delyn? You guys are perfect for each other. I approve 100 _

_Haha what happened to you?? And yummmmm….Brendon is lookin fine today…_

I laughed scribbling my reply while rolling my eyes.

_I don't know I just went through a natural make over, I guess. _

_Yeah, they're natural highlights. Brendon?? Nahhh…I guess…for you I mean._

_Who said I need your approval…I mean…whatever…I don't need your approval for any guy…_

She squealed loudly after reading this.

Mr. Martin turned to her raising an eyebrow, "Is there a reason for your sudden outburst, Ms.Marano?"

She blinked, "No I'm just so psyched about Dissecting! Go cutting stuff!" she yelled quickly, turning to me to mouth "yuck".

"Oh well, I see…" he muttered shaking his head. I laughed trying not to cry. She glared and then wrote down,

_Holy ravioli! Ask him out!_

I looked at here like she was crazy. "WHO!?" I hissed. She turned away ignoring my total stupidity.

**Lunch….**

I followed Delyn to our normal eating area. The guys were already there, chatting up a storm. I sat down getting squashed in the process.

"Move your fat ass!" I yelled playfully at Delyn. He sniffed and turned to look at his back end.

"You think my but looks big?" he fake cried. I cracked up, snorting in the process.

"Who's the pig now?" he shot out laughing at my blush. I sneered and turned away.

"Talk to the freakishly huge Mammal next to you!" I sniffed.

"Great now I'm fat!" Blake pouted. We all busted out no longer able to keep it in.

"That's right laugh at the fat kid! Why don't you just come at zoo hours and throw Twinkies at me?" he jabbed crossing his arms and shaking his arms like a prep.

"That would be a waste," I argued in a "duh" tone, "But I don't mind throwing Bran-Muffins, you could use them anyway. He broke into a fake sobbing trying not to laugh. Bryce farted, and I just about died. Delyn shrieked like a girl and fell back, mouth open. I jumped up and crawled backwards, waving my arms around gasping for air. Cody and Brendon ran backwards, wearing looks of shock, eyes watering.

Blake fell out of his chair, dead silent. We all busted out into hysterics pointing at Bryce, unable to speak.

This was going to be a good freaking year.

**AN: Okay I'm posting another chapter so after I get about 4 or 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter for today….sooooo…**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: okay so my computer shut down…grrrrr…..so I couldn't post the next chapter, so remind me that I owe you a chapter and I'll give you a free chapter whenever you want. I've been thinking about writing a twilight/maximum ride crossover after I finish this story. Should I? I don't know…I might. If you've read my story back off wolf boy, I'm really sorry for not updating lately, I'm working on the next chapter, got writer's block. Majorly. So tell me what you want to happen. This next chapter is probably going to be my favorite, I won't say why…hehe, just read! That last chapter was just for fun, because I was in a good mood. Hope you enjoy this next one! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-Ren (is just cool like that)**

**Hope's POV (when isn't it? lol)**

I leaned my head back fitting snuggly into the exterior of my classic corvette. It was Delyn's turn to drive, seeing as he was obsessed with it. Like father like son, right? Jacob and Delyn took that to a whole new level. No joke. Their appearances were different however. Delyn had the same russet skin, but he had piercing blue eyes instead of his dad's chocolate brown color. His black hair was cut somewhat short and messy. He was about 6'2 and very ripped. I smiled laying back, letting the trees fly by. "I feel the need," I grinned, "THE NEED FOR SPEED!" Delyn put the pedal to the medal.

I shrieked playfully blasting the music. Decypher Down's Break free filled the car echoing off the doors. **( I love that song! Listen to it when you get the chance) **

_Found a hole and fell inside myself  
this emptiness by my own hand  
so constricted  
self-inflicted  
it's more than I can stand_

I laughed as I braced myself for the chorus.

_Got to break free  
from this disease  
in my core without a doubt I just want more  
Life free from holes down deep inside  
I need to find_

Delyn caught on and sung along, taping his hands to the beat on the steering wheel.

_I push to keep these walls from caving in  
trying through I cannot fill the space  
I have excuses  
it never fuses  
it's hard for me to face_

Got to break free  
from this disease  


_In my core without a doubt I just want more_  
_Life free from holes down deep inside  
I need to find_

_Got to break free  
from this disease  
In my core without a doubt I just want more  
Life free from holes down deep inside  
I need to find_

I gasped, my lungs growing hoarse from shouting/singing. We launched into the next chorus whispering roughly trying to mimic the singer.

_Break free_

Got to break free  
Got to break free

Got to break free  
from this disease  
In my core without a doubt I just want more  
Life free from holes down deep inside  
I need to find

Got to break free  
from this disease  
In my core without a doubt I just want more  
Life free from holes down deep inside  
I need to find

The last words rung out as we settled down getting out of the car in front of our smallish house nestled near a forest. I followed Delyn inside, throwing my bag on the couch and sitting down next to Delyn.

"Hey guys!" Ellie, Jake's wife called from the kitchen near the back of the house.

"Hey mom!" we both shouted on impulse. Yeah she was pretty much my mom, seeing as she practically raised me. I always laughed when she told me she was the one who changed my diapers and Jake did everything else.

Delyn's little sister totted in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"HOP!" she squealed, running to me.

"Adey baby!" I swept her into my arms. She giggled in the most utterly adorable way of hers. God she was so precious. Her long black hair fell to her shoulders in natural curls, framing her face like an angel. She had wide innocent eyes that were blue like her brothers', except they were more silvery grayish. 

Freckles carelessly skipped across her delicate cheeks, and a beautiful mocha color splashed across her skin.

"Delyn" her dear legs shot out as she skipped to him curling up into his lap, yawning softly against his chest.

"Go to sleep Adey," he whispered gently rocking her smoothly. I smiled at the hallmark moment in front of me. Jake walked in picking adey up into his strong arms. I remember him holding me like that, and kind of missed it.

"Hey dad," Delyn scooted over so Jake could sit between us.

"So how was your first sophomore day?" he asked smirking at us.

We both cracked up remembering lunch.

"Okay," he rolled his eyes and got up to go adey to bed. "Hey baby!" he called to Ellie who was making dinner. She gave him a kiss and took a laundry basket upstairs. I stretched out and laid my feet across Delyn's lap. He held his nose and swatted my feet away. I chuckled and got up to go take a run.

Delyn followed me out, and we stretched on the porch. We walked into the woods and took off. I lay down in the soft green onion grass lazily. The meadow was beautiful today, like always. Then I heard something. Delyn and I jumped up to our feet, and Delyn snarled one word that made my head spin,

"Vampires."

**AN: FYI! I changed my name to RenRawrzBby recently if you are confused. Now I'm having a poll. TELL ME WHO YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER IS! **

**REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

**I want 10 reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**-RenRawrzBby**


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THIS!**

**Okay so I've got major writer's block, and life's a little hepatic at the moment.**

**Any ideas for the next chapter? I have a few, but I want to know what you want to happen!**

**Reviews are love!**

**-Ren**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks a lot for the ideas guys, they helped, I'm going to use a little bit of each of you guy's ideas!**

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the end of the bed staring into my angel's eyes. She smiled that perfect smile at me, and I knew if she were human she would be blushing. I leaned the few meters, until her soft lips covered mine, it was pure bliss. She moved her hand until it rested softly on my cheek. She bit my bottom lip, grazing her tongue across the inside of my top lip. She never became this, aggressive, before, and I was a little bit afraid she was treating it like our last kiss.

I pulled back shrinking away. She had a hurt and rejected face.

"Why the sudden enthusiasm?" I flashed my dazzling smile, hopping to make her feel better.

"Nothing," she dismissed it carelessly, sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck, beginning to tease my ear with her gentle teeth. I was rather comfortable and at ease, but I was more determined than anything else.

"Bella…" I said in a sad tone.

She planted soft kisses down my neck, moving closer to me. She became urgent, frowning and picking up the pace biting and licking my neck.

"Bella!" I hissed.

She finally pulled back, anger in her eyes, "I guess you don't like me that way anymore Edward, I guess you found someone new right? You cart me around the world with your family protecting me, you marry me, you change me, and then you get me pregnant!" she shouted. Then she gasped realizing her sudden outburst.

"Bella…" my eyes grew wide.

She broke down into sobs. "Ed…Edward….I was scared…I didn't know what you would say…I…I…wanted to be with you." She tried to make out.

"Shhhhh…" I rocked her back and forth humming her melody. She closed her eyes resting her head, but she would never be able to sleep again. I glided down stairs and out the door running to our place, our meadow. Somewhere out there I had a child. As weird as it was I couldn't help but fill overjoyed.

**AN: I wanted to add this chapter to make it easier to follow along, plus I forgot to mention that Edward had no clue about hope. ******** Hahahaha…..ehhhhh**

**Next up is Bella's POV!**

**Sorry if it was too intense for you, but it is rated T….**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it, everything was over. We were back in the same town as my baby. I could only dream that she was sleeping peacefully in my arms like so long ago.

**Hope's POV**

I snarled, getting into a fighting stance.

"I smell them," I whispered, eyes darting back and forth paranoid.

"How many?"

"Six," Delyn growled.

"Shit!" I cussed.

Just then six figures emerged from the shadows. I talk spiky haired beauty panicked. "I didn't see this happen," she answered nervously.

"What do you want leeches!" Delyn barked.

"Technically you're on our side, that's breaking the treaty," a tall handsome one answered.

They all studied me and Delyn.

"Please, you blood suckers broke it years ago, and technically, for the record, you havn't exactly, been around, so we can go where ever we want."

"May I ask who you are?" the oldest one raised an eyebrow, trying to sound polite.

"Delyn black." He answered cockily.

"Hope Black." I tried to sound intimidating, but it came out bnervous sounding.

"Jacob's kids?" he questioned.

"I'm adopted." I stated harshly.

They all turned to eye me.

The spiky haired one raised her eyes shocked a little.

Just then a bronze haired man ran in.

"Bella ran away, she was upset!" he sobbed.

The blond headed beauty slapped him, "what did you say?"

He sobbed more.

He turned to look at us, and followed his family out, his eyes lingering just a split second longer on me than necessary.

**Haha hope still has no idea, Im evil right? Lol you were probably thinking "AHHH THAT'S UR DAUGHTER! RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!" lol**

**Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope's POV**

Me and Delyn sat at the table eating with the family. Del and Jake shoveled down food aimlessly. Holy crap, they could shovel some crap down. I laughed as Ellie fed their youngest son Brayden, cooing at the same time. Brayden had managed to wear most of the food. He yawned cutely, and Ellie turned to me.

"Can you put him to bed, while I clear the table Hope?" I smiled and picked up brayden letting him snuggle into me. Adey was asleep in her beautiful little princess bed. I put brayden in his blue crib. He fell asleep instantly. I walked down the hall into my room. It was blue with lime green shelves and a large blue piano. I opened up my violin case and began to play it, letting the sweet music fill my ears. Then I wondered over to my piano and opened it up letting my hands roam the keys, I sang my song loud and carefully.

Delyn walked in joining me with my base guitar.

When the last chords rang out we both stood up and bowed.

"That was fun," he smiled and walked over to hug me tonight. I stared up into his eyes and inched forward. He bent forward and leaned in to kiss me. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "Night Hope, I'm so going to beat you home tomorrow." Then he walked off gracefully, leaving me confused, and somewhat breathless.

**Okie so yeah it's short, but it's late and I'm so going to bed. I've got homework and crap to do anyways.**

**You know the drill, REVIEW**

**I don't care how suckish this chapter was, just REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 11

**AN/ Sorry I forgot to post an author's note with the last chapter, your probably confused right?**

**Well I'm going to explain in the next chapter, but heres a summary.**

**Emmett and Rosalie adopted Hunter when he was little.**

**Hunter met Kacee outside of school, which you will learn about in future chapters.**

**Kacee was at the beginning of the story, she is hope's friend, which means hope is going to her family's house for a party….without knowing it….DUN DUN DUN**

**PM me if you have any more questions, or you just want to bug or harass me for more chapters lol**


	11. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm really sorry about the wait guys. ******

**Hunter's POV**

I walked around, observing my aunt Alice, as she freaked out.

"HUNTER! HELP! THE GUESTS WILL BE HERE AN A HALF HOUR!" she shrieked trying to drag in party stuff. The DJ table was set up already.

"Calm down Aunt Alice, it's going to be just fine, sheesh!" I helped her carry food to the tables that were set up.

She calmed down, smiling at me, "I'm sorry," she laughed cheerfully, "It's just it's your sixteenth birthday and we want everything to go right, me and rose, she loves you so much." She rubbed my head, causing me to jerk away moaning.

"Okay Aunt Alice, I get it, now let's set up the place," she laughed as we got started.

"I can't believe my parents went for this, what the heck did you say to them?" I raised an eyebrow as she smirked knowingly.

"Guilt card," I laughed with her.

**Later**

All the guests were pretty much here, except for Kacee and her friend. Just like her to be fashionably late.

I looked towards the door to see a tall brunette walking in with a caramel colored girl behind her.

"Kacee!" I waved, with a crooked grin. She pulled the girl behind her, and waved back.

"Awesome party!" she hugged me, draping a present across my chair."

"Awww…Kacee you didn't have to," I was shocked; I had liked Kacee since I met her.

"Nonsense! Now open it!" she waved her hand dismissively through the air.

By then my whole family was there watching, with knowing smiles, they all knew I liked Kacee.

"Hey Kacee, whose your friend?" Alice asked sincerely. The girl looked up at us for once.

"Oh this is my best friend Hope Black she smiled at hope." My family stiffened, and the girl raised an eyebrow at them. Black? Where had I heard that name before?

"Are you Jacob's daughter?" Edward asked polite as possible. Oh yeah those were the cruddy werewolves, my dad had mentioned before.

"Ummm…" she stuttered,

"Hope's actually adopted," kacee came in. all heads turned to her.

"I'm not adopted; I've just been staying with the blacks since I was little."

Bella started to cry.

"Bella honey, are you alright?" Edward asked sacredly.

"Maybe I should leave?" hope asked turning to walk away.

"No wait!," Bella called out. "Edward!" she sobbed, "Hope is my daughter!"


	12. Chapter 13

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE FOLLOWED BY YOUR FEATURED PRESENTATION AKA CHAPTER 12!**

**I'm really so sorry about not updating in….forever?**

**Yea.**

**I have been waaayy to busy for a teenager.**

**All I want to do is sit on my but and write, but that's not going to happen I guess.**

**I'm going to start writing AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, I SWEAR.**

**I have after school sports (volley ball)**

**Orchestra & private lessons for that**

**This means lots of practice!**

**Which I don't really do enough, but that's all going to change.**

**I have homework, family things; you know what it's like. **

**PLUSSSSSS Me and little sister, the best one ever! Morgan have to pack our suitcases.**

**As soon as school gets out we r off to Scottsdale, Arizona!**

**(p.s. my mom's family lives there it is so awesome, but really hot lol it **

**Makes me love the green rainy days of….Texas lol)**

**Thank you for staying with me while I ramble on about my petty little problems.**

**You can excpect a couple of chapters, but I want to get to 100 reviews by the end of the day!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Read my story that I'm working on, and please review! Tell me if you think it's good or bad, and please be honest! I can change things!**

**ROUGH DRAFT OF: ****GRAVITY?**

**WRITTEN AND CLAIMED BY ME hehe**

Gravity shifts. Whether or not you notice, everything can change in one moment, best friends can become enemies, and worst enemies can become true friends. You know that old saying, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer? Don't take it for granted. Don't let anyone close to you slip away, because gravity shifts when you lose that person.

Eventually you could end up where I am. Of course you don't know who I am, or where I am. Here's a little insight. I'm female. You would describe me as sarcastic and crudely honest **IF **you knew me. I'm currently writing this while resting on a house's roof, for reasons I am truly too lazy and busy to explain to anyone.

Cars rush by in swirls and blurs below my watchful eyes, and luminous figures hang within the street corners, continuing on with their hepatic lives, clearly unaware of the shadow above, observing everything. I sigh, as the cold gush of air drifts through my lungs and fills my nostrils, tickling them lightly.

I feel light headed and exuberant, like the air alone is a drug, and I want nothing but to breath it in hour after hour, for as long as possible, at least. What if I were to say you were never supposed to actually read this, and the person discovering this manuscript, is deeply deprived of any actual sincerity or conscience, because I did in fact include a note warning the poor unfortunate soul to stumble across this composition.

Who really knows how this writing and knowledge has come to me, someone could have been jogging along the beach, wind in his/her face, and the cold august air rushing against their blood shot eyes, like the way I feel now, free.

When in fact but a merely harmless wave, but pulled in a stained leather binding covered in nothing but ink. This person might in fact choose to leave the uninteresting wreck of a diary upon the growing tides, but in fact they do however pick it up and put it safely in their pocket, continuing along, like nothing ever happened, surely going to forget all about the precious artifact.

Years go by and this book could end up in a good will, with cute little children, running carelessly, blessed as they are. They snicker as they read the scribbled out, ink-stained pages, and can only imagine the scenarios and imagination of the author of this humorous journal. A boy stuffs the book in his suit case before leaving his foster home with a new foreign family, hoping for a good laugh sometime, when appropriately needed at worst case scenario.

Upon the years, the boy has grown up inspired and fascinated by all, working his way through life, and enjoying the joyous rewards of it all, when but a fatal accident is but to harshly end everything. As the 

man's home and personal belongings are collected, seeing as he never was the type for a family, a young woman of intellectuality and beauty is to but discover the simple pages of this dear piece. Her eyes sparkle with fascination as she turns the pages gently under the glowing embers of a flashlight, on long winter nights.

As the woman grows old the book is packed away like all others, but is truly unique. Over the years it sits, collecting dust in the dark shadows of a deep, dark, and unbelievably creepy attic. Decades later little old me happens to move in, after the terrible deaths of my innocent parental figures, and discover this mere piece of alliterate object.

Noise is blocked out from the world as I think to myself, humming along to the non-existent beat whirling like gears in my head. A loud noise pierces my sleepy state, shaking me awake, and I slowly turn my head to the chewed up, slobber induced, football, with obvious uninterest.

"Hey Freak, throw the football!" his hands gleam with beads of perspiration, matching his ensemble quite naturally. I turn away facing the neighbors roof.

"You give it back you freak!" the boy chuckled with his friends as he teased me. I sighed and jumped to my feet, grabbing the grass-stained object with ease. My arm shot out and in seconds the football had struck a blow to the boy's chest causing him to fall back in shock. Their eyes were on me, slightly surprised.

They rushed off muttering to each other, as I looked to the sky, hoping for a huge tornado to crash down and suck me up right there.


	14. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys! I feel like a horrible author for not updating! No cookies for me I guess! Okay enough said, on with the story.**

**Chapter…idk? Anyways…Chapter number blank: Damn regret**

I sat on my bed, staring at the light blue ceiling in front of me, balancing a lime green fuzzy pillow on my feet. My caramel curls stuck to my cherry lip gloss bugging me constantly. My phone launched into the chorus of "Damn regret" by red jumpsuit apparatus, my newest song craze.

_Damn regret, _

_I'll try to forget,_

_Don't worry about me because I'll be fine,_

_Cast my line,_

_And see what's behind,_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

"Hello?" I sat up chewing on my bottom lip.

"Hey best frannnndddd." Of course, who else could it be but kacee?

"Hey," I picked at the red nail polish on my big toe.

"So what are you doing tonight?" the phone went fuzzy for a moment.

"Let's see, errrr…Nothing!" I said exasperated. She laughed amusingly.

"So go to this awesome party with me at my mom's book club friend's house." She pleaded secretly.

"Question," I sang.

"Yea?" she sounded impatient.

"Ummm…how about…yes of course! Why the good charlotte would we want to go to quote "your mom's book club friend's house" end quote, for a most likely lame party?"

"Wellllll….." she fidgeted, "this lady has a really hot son?" I laughed.

"Come sneak me out." She shrieked and hung up, probably already half way out the door.

**At the party**

Fergie's "big girls don't cry" was blasting through the sound system as we entered the huge ex pensive looking house. Kacee had already briefed me on "the hot dude." I could totally tell he was way more than that to her.

"Kacee!" a tall, muscular boy sitting on a bar stool across the room waved looking from her to me. Kacee tugged me behind her, waving back.

"Awesome party!" she tried flirting. Apparently it worked, that boy was brainless. We walked over and kacee gave "hunter" his present.

Several identical inhumanely people crowded around with knowing smiles, I guess they were in on it to. Wait, these were the same "vampires" from the meadow. Shit.

The spiky haired one, I think her name was Amanda, or something with an a, spoke up, "who's your friend Kacee?" double shit.

"Oh this is my best friend Hope Black!" she smiled, totally clueless of what was going on. The beautiful girl with dark brown hair stiffened, as if she had heard of me before.

"Are you Jacob's daughter?" The man next to the dark-haired girl asked, seemingly politely, but I could see straight through his fake tone, he was definitely p-oed.

"Actually hope is adopted," Kacee came in interrupting my thoughts. I decided to put my two cents in the conversation.

"I'm not adopted, I've just lived with the blacks sense I was little." Suddenly the dark-haired beauty broke down sobbing. It felt so awkward I had to get out of there.

"Maybe I should go." I turned to head out the door, which was going to be a challenge to get to.

"Edward!" she sobbed continuously, "Hope is my daughter!" I stopped frozen. Is this really happening?


	15. Chapter 16

**AN/ Hey guys, I just got back from vacation, so please with cheese don't hate on me! :3**

**So I got my laptop taken away, but if I keep my room clean, I can keep it! Right now I have it, but yeah.**

**So I'm going to stay up all night and finish hope. / I hope you guys love the rest, and read some of my other stories. **

**In fact, I'm going to update back off wolf boy, and knight in shining armor, so check those out.**

**I'm also going to write a twilight/maximum ride crossover fan fic! 3**

**So happy reading, I heart all my reviewers, and I hope to make you guys proud!**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I have never been this confused in my life. The dark haired sob story looked up to me, a sad look painted on her face.

"Oh Hope, I'm so glad I found you, and I missed you so much, oh hope!" she started to sob again, and the bronze haired leach reached out to comfort her.

"You cannot be my mother," I shook my head disagreeing, "There's no way you could be…I…" Jacob had told me my mother was a good friend of his, and she couldn't take care of me. She really could be my mother. If only I could remember what Jacob said my mother's name was.

"Well I can see that everyone is a little bit confused at the moment, so why don't we finish up this conversation when the guests leave, huh?" hunter spoke into the uncomfortable silence.

I decided that there was really only one way to truly find out if she was my mom.

"What's my name?" I turned to the woman, "My full name." she smiled, lighting up all the darkest corners of the world.

"Hope Annalisa Marie Cullen-Black." She pronounced flawlessly. I nodded my head still in shock, and she gave me a huge hug nearly pushing me over in the process.

"Wait so this is my cousin?" hunter spoke up again.

"Hey she seems pretty cool champ," the big burley leach stood up. I better not keep calling them leaches if that's my mom's friends. The bronze hair flashed a confused look. Then he whispered to the one next to him clear as day, "I can't read her mind." They both looked confused.

"Read my mind?" okay, this was becoming way too much. They all glared at the bronze haired one. I should get his name, bronze-haired one isn't the best too use. Suddenly something I had wanted to know for a long time formed into a question, and popped out of my mouth.

"So…err…who's my biological father?" they all looked to her.

"Edward." The girl answered flatly.

"Edward?" I raised my eyebrows, motioning for her to continue.

"Edward Cullen, the man standing next to me." Well, this was interesting. Wait, why would this be interesting, this is bad, terribly bad. I'm half vampire! Shit!


	17. last chapter

**AN/ so this is the final chapter, plus the prologue. I hope you enjoy the ending to hope. I'd like to thank you all for reading my story and following along these past few months, it's been awesome. I have other awesome stories that need attention as well, and I have improved my writing to help them. I hope to publish the book I'm writing so look for me in the future. I'd like to thank:**

**Roseuley819- for her support and following along and reviewing multiple times**

**Louise-support and reviews!**

**Mrdarcylover- for constructive criticism when needed.**

**Kassandra-Anne-Smith- for small talk and reviews! Lol**

**Ashen Jade- for some positively perfect reviews!**

**Bellaswan2200-thank you for loving my story so much **

**PattinsonGirl513-reviewed almost every chapter, holy cow thanks! And not crappy reviews at that, I really didn't get any crappy reviews anyways.**

**Kason08-I got them hooked! That makes me happy inside!**

**Larktail- You're funny! **

**If I didn't include you take no offense please, there are so many of you, and I would like to thank you all.**

Everything was becoming too much, as my head rushed with the nights events. After hearing that bit of information at the end of the night, I decided my party time was over, and excused myself, with everyone shouting after me. Delyn drove my baby down to the luxurious house, and questioned me what was wrong, since it was so late, and he had been trying to sleep. I told him I didn't feel like talking, which was a little too harsh, and we rode in silence, my head pressed against the window gloomily.

This morning I woke up to the smell of my favorite chocolate pancakes with strawberry syrup, but the thought of eating couldn't reach my stomach. I hadn't been able to sleep a wink, with the surprising truth of my life finally revealed. How was I supposed to tell my family? The pack, the guys, Delyn. Oh god, how was I supposed to tell Delyn, he'd say I was just another one of those leaches, and I should never talk to the pack again. The thought alone made my heart ache. I was a traitor in their eyes, a filthy blood sucker, and nothing could ever change it. Nothing.

I clenched my teeth and pounded the wall. It just wasn't fair, how dare they just drop in all high and mighty, dropping this devastating bomb on me like it was nothing. It was a disgrace to me, an embarrassment, and boy was I angry.

I pounded harder, and tears poured down like a mid summer's rainfall. The blood was rushing to my head, and pounding in my ears.

_Scream, kick, I dare you! Let it all out!_

It seemed to say. I kicked the wall, now blubbering like an idiot, when Jacob appeared at the door, now watching my episode.

"What the hell is going on hope?!" he shook his header in awe.

I clenched my teeth breathing deeply before I exploded on him, "WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME MY PARENTS WERE FILTHY LEECHES, HUH? WHEN JACOB, WHEN?"

He stood frozen in shock not knowing what to say. "Hope…"

"DON'T HOPPPEE ME, I TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU LIED TO ME, BETTER YET YOU TAUGHT ME THAT MY OWN PARENTS WERE ENEMIES." I was so angry that I didn't notice Delyn, Ellie, and Adey all standing in the door way appalled of my outrage.

Delyn managed to choke out, "What? You're a leech?" I sobbed more wiping my nose, and turning to focus on my shoe, rather than look him in the eyes. I felt a lot more for Delyn than just friends since that night last week when I thought he was going to kiss me. A lot had happened since then.

"I GUESS YOU HATE ME NOW RIGHT? I GUESS I SHOULD LEAVE HUH? WELL I WILL, I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" I stomped around throwing my clothes into an old adidas bag. Then breathed a deep breath through my nose, and shook my head.

Warm comforting arms enveloped me in a hug, and I rested my forehead against the owner's shoulder.

"Oh Hope honey, we could never hate you, we'll work this out there is no reason for you to leave." Ellie smiled at me gripping me tighter, as I began to gently hug her back, calming down.

"It doesn't matter who or where you came from, all it matters is who you are, and you're part of OUR family, no matter who likes it or not," she stated proudly whispering into my ears the last part, "No matter what." I hugged her with all my strength now, no longer openly sobbing but a faint grin spreading across my face.

"Hop go bye-bye?" Adey looked at me with cute little questioning eyes.

"Nope." I grinned knowingly, "Hope stay right here." Then I picked her up and held her to me.

I looked to Delyn, and he was wearing a scowling look. "I can't believe your parents are leeches." He acted like he had smelled something bad.

"That's right, they're vampires, blood sucking creatures of the night, but who am I to judge? They love me a lot, and maybe I love them back." I said triumphantly.

"How could you, you barely know them," he sassed. I glared at him shoving him as I went down stairs to eat, my appetite had recently returned due to all the drama.

"How many pancakes would you like hope?" Ellie asked from the stove while holding a tired brayden in her left arm. Jacob came to take brayden to his room, and planted a kiss on my hair before leaving the room. I was so entirely glad they accepted me. Well almost everyone.

After helping with the dishes I went up to my room and laid upon my bed wondering what my parents were like, why couldn't they keep me? Was I a disgrace, a human baby? Wait, one of them would have had too have been human when I was born, why did they leave me? I thought about what my new family would be like, but then it hit me. They would want me back, I would have to leave my family behind, a new school, away from the pack, away from the blacks, away from kacee, away from…Delyn.

I couldn't do that, I want to stay with the pack. I felt like I was ready to cry again just thinking about it. I think I had started to cry.

I walked to my piano and sat down skimming my fingers across the page, I had wrought a song recently, about my life with my family, and my friends, and I figured it would help me if I heard it.

So I began to play it singing along the best I could.

_Well it's on my mind, I'm heading back in time and when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I  
think of you and it's alright. I think of you and it's alright.  
Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind and it's the flash, flashy eyes that make it worthwhile.  
Every time when we get together we just fall in love again.  
_

I got more and more into the music as my voice sung on, my hands drifting about the keys like magic. I just couldn't stop, when everything felt so real, memories flooding my head.

_All in all it's the perfect scene and there's not anywhere that I'd rather be and it's now now or never when we're chasing our dreams. We're getting close now don't turn away!_

It's on my mind I've got, I've got it all and I wanted you to come inside. It only takes  
just a second when you understand you're out of time. It only takes just a second when you  
understand you're out of time.

All in all it's the perfect scene and there's not anywhere that I'd rather be and it's now  
now or never when we're chasing our dreams. We're getting close now don't turn away!

Don't turn away!

As I finished the notes, I heard clapping coming from behind me, and I slowly turned to see Delyn smiling at me.

"I liked it, and it sounds perfect for us, our family." He put emphasis on "our." I smiled at him blushing.

"Thanks, it was kind of a spur of the moment creative thing, I wrote it a few days ago after…" I stopped blushing again, seeing as I was about to say that night I thought you were going to kiss me.

Delyn walked to my bed and sat down, I followed his lead and sat down next to him, our knees just barely touching, but that was enough for my emotions to go haywire.

"Look…" he started out slowly, breathing deeply, "I'm sorry about what I said, or didn't say." He frowned.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like having you in this family, and I guess I forgot that you can't change who or what in your case, your parents are, and I'm just going to have to get over it, because if you except them, I will too."

I smiled slowly, and hugged him tightly to me. "Thanks so much Del." Then I looked him straight in the eyes and noticed the intensity of them. Slowly we both inched forward, I was prepared for him to fake me out again, but was slightly surprised when his cool, gentle lips caressed mine in a sweet manner. I kissed him back, taking in the beautiful moment, seeing as I had been waiting for this, maybe even longer than I actually knew. His hand held my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing closer to him.

A few seconds later we broke apart, gasping for air. "Ha even werewolves need to breath," I teased, and he stuck his tongue out at me in a childish way.

He kissed my lips gently again, only letting it last a second. "This certainly changes things." He stated coolly.

"I'd have to agree Mr. Black," I grinned. He picked me up effortlessly and set me gently on the ground.

"What now?" I couldn't help but stare into his gorgeous blue eyes. I was woken out of trance to the sound of shouting and yelling.

Me and Delyn raced downstairs, he beating me by a landslide of course, and out the front door. The whole pack was in the front door, first and second generation, wives, and imprints, children, and everyone else. Jacob ran up to us, a worried look upon his face.

"A group of new born vampires has invaded the town, they are on a killing rampage." He stated shortly, and motioned to all the pack members.

Delyn raised both eyebrows. "It was probably friends of those…" he looked to me apologizing silently. I nodded, and Jacob continued, "We can't go out into the city, without exposing us all, so we have to lure them into the woods and trap them or something." He seemed a little on edge.

"How many of them are there?" Delyn asked thinking.

"Forty," Jacob said sighing. Oh god. Then the perfect idea hit me.

"The cullens" I stated trying to give them help.

"Yeah, what about them?" Delyn questioned.

"Get help from them, work together, beat the bad vampires." I stated in an obvious way. Apparently they were oblivious to this idea though.

"There's no way we are working with them," Delyn stated flatly. Jacob jumped in, "It's been done before, we joined forces, the year you were born hope." He said serious, "It didn't change anything between us."

"But we have to try!" I said exasperated, "It could be the only way to beat them!" the pack was now listening to the conversation, of course all them failed to agree, stubborn as ever.

That's when the girls got in on it. "I think we should do it," Emily spoke up highly. "What bad could it do if we don't ever try it?" Kim shook her head and agreed.

"Enough." Sam raised his hands staring at me. "We'll do it, just call them and come to the border line.

We were all standing at the border line. The Cullens, and hunter, me, the blacks, the uleys, the calls, the ateras, the clear waters, and others.

"We have come to tell you that a group of your kind is wreaking havoc on the reservation." Sam's voice boomed through the forest, and Carlisle, my grandfather, who looked no younger than twenty stepped up to match his authority.

"Yes our Alice, has informed us using her gift, premonitions." All eyes were on her as she stepped up next to Carlisle.

"We have come to ask that from this day forward we will be at piece no more hatred between us." Sam tried to say as nice as possible, others still glaring across the line. I walked over between Sam and Carlisle and stuck one foot on each side of the invisible treaty line. Everyone looked to me.

"Enough anger and hatred!" I said trying to get my point out, "You both share the same fate, which you do not want! But to hate each other for it? That's just hypocritical! I don't care if it has always been like this." I said mockingly. "This fighting will come to an end for once, these childish games are over."

Just then Delyn strode over next to me and planted one foot on each side. I smiled at him thankfully. My mother, Bella stood facing me with both feet on the wolf side. Go mom! I smiled at her and hugged her tightly finally accepting her. Soon everyone was crossing sides and mixing boundaries, shaking hands and talking.

"We need to join together, get to know each other, the reservation is doomed without our help. And yours." I looked to the Cullen's faces.

"Will you help us?"

**AN/ I finished it! And frankly I love it! I hope you do to! I'm working on the sequel and I already have it planned out, the prologue for hope is actually going to be the summary for the sequel. **

**Review if you want a sequel and you loved the ending!**

**-Lauren**


	18. Chapter 18

**If anyone actually cares, I've decided to make the sequel to this story. **

**I have no clue what I'm going to call it, any ideas?**

**Just keep an eye out on my profile for it, I'll put that it's the sequel to hope in the summary.**

**Review this authors note if you think I should have a sequel, or you have any ideas for the title/plot of the story. :)**


End file.
